I want to marry you
by IAMCAGE
Summary: Now a collection of one shot. I will ad them as I do them. Also Cam.
1. I want to marry you

**Cute little one shot that is in my brain at the moment. Hope you enjoy.**

**I want to marry you**

It is the first day of 3rd grade and Sam is already messing with the new kid Freddie and had him in a headlock, she was yelling at him to take something back.

"Sam what have I told you about putting people in headlocks"? I ask her,

"Hey, he started it Carly," She tells me Freddie frantically trying to get out of her death grip.

" Well let go of him and tell me what he said that was so bad Sam," I ask her which finally gets her to let go as Freddie who gives her a pretty nasty look.

"He told me I couldn't marry you because I was a girl." She tells me.

"I don't think best friends that are both girls can get married." I tell her

"Can so" Sam shoots back at me "mommy was on the phone last night and said that Aunt Valerie and Aunt Christie want to get married ," She says very serious "they are best friends and even live together."

"No they can't," Freddie snaps back "A lady that my mommy works with was over and they were talking about how her and her girl friend wanted to get married and then she said a bad word and that it was against the law."

"Nobody and I mean nobody TELLS ME WHAT TO " Sam screams at Freddie who runs away screaming.

"You know you don't have to be so mean to him Sam.": I scold her

"I know but the way he acts around you bugs me, It's like he is in love with you." She tells me

"Ew gross, I only like him as a friend. "I tell her making a face.

"So what do you say Carls," she asks changing the subject "you want to get married when we get older,"

"I don't know Sam," I tell her my face beat red "your Aunties are really like boyfriend girlfriend. Well I guess it would be girlfriend girlfriend."

"Totally, they hold hands like us and they even kiss." She tells me her face getting red.

"Well I did like your Auntie Valerie that time I met her." I tell her

"I know she is so cool and Aunt Christie is even cooler," she tells me "they are just like us to."

"I guess it would be cool to be married to your bestest friend," I tell her

"Then it is settled," Sam says matter of factly "we will get married when we are old enough,"

The bell rings and Sam grabs my hand leading me inside the school.

"They really kiss." I ask Sam.

"All the time." She tells me.

**_Many years later_**

"Sam do you remember when you asked me to marry you"? I ask her as we both sit outside on the porch of our home watching our babies play in the yard.

"Yep we were such a cute couple, even back then when we didn't know what it meant.." She tells me.

"Remind me to send your Aunt Valerie and Aunt Christie some flowers." I tell her.

"Does that mean I have to buy the nub something"? She asks as she squeezes my hand.

"It would be nice, I tell her "he did kind of hook us up."

"OK I will get him something." She whines

"That's my girl." I tell her before kissing her.

**So what do you all think? Wasn't that cute, maybe even too cute? Hope you all enjoy this little one shot, its been in my brain for awhile and I just got around to writing it.**


	2. Smoothies

**Just so you all know. I have decided that I am going to make this story a collection of one shots. I will keep it as complete after each addition because I don't know if or when I will add a new one. Anyways stay on the look out or add this to your story watch list.**

**I think you will all enjoy this.**

**Smoothies**

"Hey Sam whatcha doing" ? I ask coming down the stairs from my room.

"Nothing just watching TV, thinking about raiding your fridge." She tells me.

"I got a better idea, how about we go get a smoothie," I ask "this new place called the Groovie Smoothie opened down the street."

Sam give me a blank stair.

"What's a smoothie" ? She asks dead serious.

"It's a Smoothie, you know fruit and ice mixed together." I tell her.

"Sounds stupid," She answers back. "why can't I just eat the meat in your fridge" ?

"The world doesn't revolve around meat you know," I say getting irked "and they're not stupid and you will love them."

" But Carls I don't want to." She whines.

"I'll tell you what," I say "try it and if you don't like it I will buy you whatever you want."

"Bacon cheeseburgers"? She sits up excited.

"Yes, even a bacon cheeseburger," I tell her "but you have to tell the truth, no trickery."

"You want me to ankle swear" ? she asks.

"No need for that I trust you, now lets go." I say grabbing her hand and hauling her out the door. Sam is going to try one even if I have to pour it down her throat, and like it.

We arrive at the Groovie smoothie we both order, me a Strawberry splat and Sam a Blueberry bang.

"Well here goes nothing." Sam says hesitantly taking a swallow as I take one. Both of our faces scrunch up.

"I don't like it Carls." Sam tells me.

"Me either," I say "I don't understand, I usually like smoothie."

"Well you owe me..." Sam start as I cut her off a idea popping into my brain.

"Let's switch smoothie." I tell her as I slide mine to her and grab hers.

"But I didn't like it the first time Carls," She says "and I'm not gonna like it this time,"

"Shush and just try it," I tell her "I'll get you two burgers if you don't like it this time."

"Okay, but remember that they are bacon cheeseburgers." She tells me as she takes a sip of her smoothie, but this time instead of a grimace she has a big grin on her face.

"I told you that you would like it," I say before taking a sip of my own smoothie. A explosion of flavor is a understatement, it was like my taste buds were having a orgasm. Man this is good stuff.

"Mmmf tis is goo stu," She tries to tell me with her mouthful a small amount of the red concoction escaping and travel to her chin. I use a napkin to clean her up taking notice of how nice her and juicy her lips look. I quickly scold myself for thinking that way and shake away the confusion for another time.

"So I guess I don't have to buy you those cheeseburgers then." I ask.

Noticing how cute she looks when she is disappointed. (No Carly, this is your best friend. You can not have these kind of thought about her)

"Oh okay, I'll buy you a cheeseburger." I tell her giving into those beautiful blue eyes (bad thoughts Carly)

"With bacon"? She asks giving me that look again. (Okay I'm officially screwed)

"Yes with bacon." I tell her

"YAAAY," She squeals."can I get a refill on my smoothie too" ?

"Sure you can." I tell her as I pat her on the head.

**_Years later at Groovie Smoothie..._**

"Remember our first time here." I ask Sam.

"Yep, that was a great bacon cheeseburger." She tells me

"Sam." I scold.

"I'm just playing cupcake, I mean the cheeseburger was awesome but so was the smoothie," She says jokingly.

"Do you know that was the first time I thought about you as more than a friend" ? I ask

"Really, I never would have guessed," She tells me "Cupcake" ?

"Yeah Mamma"? I ask

"I really love Smoothies, but I love you more" She tells me with love in her voice.

"I love you too." I answer kissing her on her forehead.

**Well there you all go. Second story in this collection of one shots. Don't know if its as cute as the lasy one but I tried.**


End file.
